


Grocery Shopping

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, M/M, Married Couple, medic is good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You and Medic have to go into Teufort to go grocery shopping and all goes well until the checkout... then it just gets better





	Grocery Shopping

The dry and hot sun beat down on Fritz and you while driving the revamped ambulance a little haphazardly down the dusty road, painting the sky in the rearview mirror a sandy orange. Soft talking and music came from the radio while your left hand was placed on top of Fritz’s much larger one. The plain gold wedding band on your ring finger cool against his warm skin. The simple rush you got from just touching his hand, even after being with Fritz for so long, always felt like the first time, every time.

Teufort finally came in to view after an hour of comfortable silence broken only by light passing conversation. The grocery store was little more than a large shack, but, it was the closest one around that had relatively fresh fruit, bread, meats, and other necessary staples for the nine men that always seemed to be hungry and you. The somewhat odd people at Teufort might’ve always given any member of the team glares and uttered unpleasant words but it never went to any actual violence. Perhaps being a hired mercenary had its perks, one being that nobody in their right mind is going to want to have a scrap with you.

Jumping out of the truck, you waited patiently for Fritz to catch up in his handsome beige waistcoat, rolled up white dress shirt, red tie, and brown slacks. His glasses were a little low on his face as Friz extended his arm to you, which you gladly took if it meant you could feel up all the toned muscles from lifting the Medigun all day on Medic’s forearm and bicep.

When you two walked into the store, a blast of cool air hit you as the sights of oranges, strawberries, lettuce, carrots, and other bright fruits and veggies caught your eye. But before you could go far, Fritz picked up two baskets with red plastic handles for both of you to carry. The steel wire basket catching in the white fluorescent light.

You and Fritz strolled easily around the store, talking about what foods to get, the eating habits of scout, and what sandwich meat Heavy would like. To be fair, Fritz was doing most of the idle talking and you were mostly listening.

While picking out some broccoli, Fritz continued talking, “Is that for Scout? You know he won’t eat it. Spoiled brat,” Medic made a slight face that pulled a smirk from your lips.

“You know,” You started slyly, “You can hide things like broccoli and black beans in brownies,” You voice had a smile of its own as Fritz grinned at you with a glint in his eye.

“Well then, we must certainly try it! Maybe then that boy will eat his vegetables,” Medic stumbled a bit on the last word but the meaning was more than clear.

More of that simple kind of conversation flowed between you and your husband up and down the short and simple isles, skipping the medicine section completely unless you wanted to be there all day long as Fritz scrutinized every bottle. It may seem like Medic enjoys causing harm, he is a mercenary, after all, but Fritz does care about the team and will not give them any medicine or vitamins unless they will actually help.

At the checkout, you got hit with the realization that, because you skipped the medicine, you also skipped the toothbrushes and toothpaste you needed. So you left Fritz and his oh so warm arm to go get what you needed. The trip didn’t take long but when you returned, you saw Fritz on one knee talking to a sniffling little girl.

Fritz’s voice was gentle and his expression was goofy as he calmed down the child with a band-aid over a skinned knee.

“See, Mädchen? What did I tell you? You’re all better now!” He used his large right hand to tip her small chin up which brought another bout of sweet giggles from the blonde child, “Now,” Medic’s voice was now firm but easy, “I’m sure your mother is concerned for you so you should go back,” He turned her around tenderly and lightly pushed with a large hand on her back to a standing mother with a large scowl.

“Thank you, mister,” She called back in a squeaky voice as she hopped back to her glaring mother who roughly took the child’s small hand and marched off.

“Well,” You towered over Fritz on one knee, “I didn't know you were good with kids,” a large amount of suprise and teasing was in your voice. Never before had you actually seen Medic talk to a child, and with so much experience, too.

“Ach,” Fritz stood up to his full height and waved his hand around, “I’m like a Kinder magnet! You should look out when I have Archimedes or Aristotle with me, I could get taken down with children,” Medic smiled fondly.

“So I take it,” You paused to pay the young cashier with your money and thank him, “you enjoy kids?”

“They are so sweet!” Fritz was smiling goofily as he took the paper bags into his large arms, “So much well tempered and gentle than my usual patients,” Medic clearly making remarks to the times Scout has started a fight before getting something as simple as a flu shot. Which wouldn’t be a problem but the kid is a lot stronger than he looks; especially when he really doesn’t want something.

A blast of heat hit you like a wall when you and Fritz walked out of the cooled grocery center. The cracked parking lot was a short walk to cross in silence before you and Fritz put the brown bags crammed with groceries in the back of the truck. The doors closing as both of you sat down in the cabin with Medic in the driver’s side and you in the passenger’s side.

“Good,” you simply said before leaning over and giving a quick peck to Fritz’s nose, waiting until the truck was comfortably in fifth gear before placing your hand back on top of his.

Fritz drove the entire way home with a dopey smile and talking about all the times he’s had kids in his medical office back before Fritz became a hired Mercenary. Some happy, some sad, but one thing was evident to you.

Fritz would make a really good dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So! This was inspired by a piece of fanart on Tumblr that you can see here:
> 
> http://multiversecafe.tumblr.com/post/51127154573/i-think-medic-would-be-a-hit-with-little-girls
> 
> I just saw it and thought, "Omg Medic would totally be good with kids!!" and this was born!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are well appreciated!


End file.
